


holding on.

by noifsandsorbees



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noifsandsorbees/pseuds/noifsandsorbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from DeadAlive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on.

_This will be the last_ , she tells herself as she draws the final loop of her name, wondering not for the first time if maybe one day, if everything had gone according to plan, she would have have switched to the sharp turns of his. It’s improbable, but then again, so is the second heart beating inside her.

This month, she tells herself, she’ll finally refold each of his shirts into a nondescript box and drop it off at Goodwill, throw away his stockpile of newspapers, lock his door for the very last time. This is the month where she’ll stop falling asleep in his bed, searching and searching for what’s left of him in the sheets and waking up in tears she’ll wash away by breakfast.

But for now, she places the check into an envelope and scribbles his landlord’s address from memory. It’s the last time she’ll do this, but she won’t let herself forget it, just in case work gets too busy or the baby decides it would prefer for her to lay down on her days off or, _god forbid_ , he’s there one day when she wakes up, all of this a bad dream, a mushroom-induced hallucination.

She knows she needs to stop herself, to switch to past tense inside her head, to let her life move forward. But tomorrow seems like the best time to start. Today the pain is too fresh and she can still feel him beside her. Today his child is pumping hope into her blood, reminding her that the impossible is never quite so.


End file.
